Dans ton automobile, tous les deux on sera bien
by rougecarmin
Summary: Après une soirée éméchée, Bella commande un taxi. Un léger quiproquo plus tard et la voilà embarquée dans la Volvo d'Edward Cullen. Qui est tout, sauf chauffeur de taxi. Lui fera-t-il du mal ou au contraire lui procurera-t-il du plaisir? Une chose est certaine, cette course se révélera pleine de surprises... Two-shot complet.
1. Chapter 1

Quelle soirée de merde ! La plus merdique de chez merdique. Si je devais lui attribuer une note, elle n'obtiendrait même pas la moyenne. Et croyez-moi, mon échelle d'évaluation ne vole pas très haut !

Mes chaussures me font tellement mal que j'en sautille sur place. Quelle idée de danser avec des escarpins neufs! Et pendant que je rumine, la pluie dégouline dans mon cou, mouille mes cheveux et trempe le peu de vêtements que j'ai sur moi. Je tiens ma pochette au-dessus de ma tête, en essayant en vain de me protéger. Comme parapluie on peut faire mieux.

Si seulement le taxi que j'avais réservé débarquait, je pourrais rentrer chez moi et m'enfermer dans mon petit nid douillet. Un endroit bien réconfortant après cette soirée mouvementée.

Diable, mes pieds me font vraiment un mal de chien ! C'est bien la dernière fois que je mets des talons de dix centimètres ! Au moment où je me dis que rien ne peut être pire, je remarque le regard insistant et aguicheur du videur de la boîte de nuit. Je tire mécaniquement sur ma robe, définitivement trop courte. Et ce taxi qui n'arrive pas !

Je me sens seule … et pathétique. La pluie a fait couler mon mascara sur mes joues, je sens l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde et pour couronner le tout, je viens de m'apercevoir que mes collants sont troués. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une fille qui fait le trottoir…

Et voilà que mes nausées me reprennent! Je respire lentement, en espérant que mon malaise passe, mais cette fois-ci mon ventre se tord et je ne peux rien y faire. Je me penche et prends appuis sur le poteau, où je dégobille l'alcool encore présent dans mes tripes.

Après quelques longues secondes, j'essuie mes lèvres et me redresse. Je souffle, pour me redonner contenance et décroche mon téléphone qui sonne depuis quelques instants déjà.

- « Allô ? »

- « Mademoiselle Swan ? » dis une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Heu … oui ? » je réponds.

- « Ici l'agence de taxis, Seattle Cab. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'il y a eu quelques ralentissements sur la route dû à la pluie, mais votre chauffeur ne va pas tarder à venir vous chercher, au volant d'une Volvo noire. »

- « Dieu merci ! » m'exclamai-je.

Après quelques mots d'usages, je coupais la conversation. Je sentais encore l'alcool parcourir mes veines. Maudis pari, maudis pari...

C'est l'esprit embué que je remarquais au bout de quelques instants une voiture stationnée devant l'épicerie, les warnings allumés. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en voiture –et la pénombre n'aide pas- mais je peux facilement dire que c'est une Volvo.

Dans un reflex incontrôlé, je regarde à droite puis à gauche et traverse la rue quasi déserte. Arrivé à hauteur de la voiture, je m'approche et me penche sur la vitre, côté conducteur. L'homme est en train de retirer la cellophane de son paquet de cigarette. Je toque trois petits coups sur la vitre et le chauffeur lève les yeux vers moi. Et … waouh quels yeux ! Je suis plongé dans un océan vert émeraude.

Il est difficile de s'arracher à la contemplation de son visage, tandis qu'il baisse la vitre. Son nez, aquilin avec une légère bosse. Ses lèvres, pleines et pulpeuses. La petite cicatrice sur le bout de son menton, caché par une barbe d'approximativement deux jours. Et ses cheveux … Oh mon dieu ! Ce gars là était tout simplement Adonis en personne. Il respire la sensualité.

- « Je … c'est vous qui me ramenez ? » je demande. « Enfin, vous êtes le taxi ? Pour Wallingford ?! »

Le type hoche doucement la tête en répétant : « Wallingford… »

Sans plus de cérémonie je monte à l'arrière et il démarre le moteur. Le vrombissement de la voiture perse le silence de l'habitacle. Mon crane me fait un mal de chien et je le pose contre l'appui-tête tout en me déchaussant de mes abominables échasses. Je masse mes pieds endoloris et gémis doucement.

Le chauffeur reprend son paquet de clopes et en sort une de la boîte. Il la porte à ses lèvres, mais je l'interromps prestement :

- « J'aimerais autant mieux que vous ne fumiez pas pendant cette course. »

- « C'est ma voiture. » déclare-t-il en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

- « Oui mais je suis la cliente. Et le client est roi » lui répondis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Il eu un –magnifique- sourire en coin, mais il quitta sa cigarette dans le paquet.

-« Merci. »

- « A votre service mademoiselle… »

Le silence reprit dans l'habitacle. Je fermais les yeux quelques minutes, savourant cette délicieuse tranquillité. Mes amis étaient probablement encore dans la boîte de nuit. Mike, à chercher une quelque conque nana à foutre dans son pieu, et Jessica l'observant en retrait, désespérée. Quant à Angela et Ben, le petit couple d'amoureux, ils devaient être en train de se faire des papouilles dans un coin (s'ils n'étaient pas déjà de retour chez eux à l'heure qu'il est.)

Je les verrai demain en cours. Les cours... Je n'ose même pas imaginer la phénoménale gueule de bois que j'aurais en me levant...

Nous étions tous originaires de Forks, petit bourgade à la frontière du Canada. Mon père, Charlie, en était le shérif. Celui d'Angela était pasteur et les parents Newton tenaient un petit complexe sportif en plein centre-ville. Ben et Angela se fréquentaient déjà à l'époque de lycée. Et encore aujourd'hui, alors que nous avions tous 22 ans, les deux tourtereaux étaient toujours amoureux comme au premier jour. Quant au … « couple » Jessica/Mike … eh bien je crois que l'une à toujours rêver de devenir la future Madame Newton, et que l'autre à toujours préféré fuir cette éventualité.

Et si vous vouliez que nous abordions mon sujet …. Eh bien je dirais que c'est d'une banalité affolante. De toute manière, tout ce qui vient de Forks est banal. Répondant au prénom d'Isabelle Swan, j'ai vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie à Phoenix, en compagnie de ma mère, Renée et plus tard de son mari, Phil. Enfant unique, je suis partit seule chez mon père à mes quinze ans. De là j'ai passé ma scolarité au Lycée de Forks. C'est dans ce lycée que j'ai rencontrée les personnes avec lesquelles j'étais ce soir. Puis c'est avec ces mêmes personnes, que tous ensemble, nous avons aménagé sur le campus de L'Université de Washington **(la plus célèbre université du Nord-Ouest des usa)** à Seattle. La ville où nous séjournions toujours.

Nous évoluions chacun dans un domaine différent; Mike se concentrait pour devenir basketteur professionnel (d'ailleurs, il défendait ardemment les couleurs de son équipe), Ben en médecine – spécialisé dans la recherche- et sa Douce Dulcinée étudié le social. Et puis il y avait Jessica qui préparait une thèse d'océanographie **(études des mondes sous-marins)** et moi qui évoluais dans le milieu de la communication. U-Dub était la parfaite école d'après moi.

Je rouvris les yeux quand mon ventre se tordit une fois de plus. Je me sentie instantanément devenir pâle. Et je ne fus pas la seule: le chauffeur me regarda avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- « Pas de cigarette pas de vomis sur le cuir. Deal ? »

- « Deeaaaal … » et je vomis dans ma pochette.

C'était la fameuse chance d'Isabella Swan vomir devant un mec sexy à se damner. Oh et puis merde ! J'étais déjà dans un sale état avant cela !

- « J'ai des mouchoirs si vous voulez ... »

- « Je… Oui j'en voudrais bien un merci. »

Le bel adonis me fit passer les mouchoirs qu'il avait dans la boîte à gants.

- « Merci … »

- « Oh, mais de rien. » Puis après une courte pause il reprit : « Je m'appelle Edward. Et vous ? »

Je me fige un instant. C'est dans ses habitudes de demander le nom de ses clientes ?

- « Heu … Bella » je finis par lui répondre.

- « Tu portes très bien ton nom ! » puis il reprend : «On peut se tutoyer ? C'est plus simple pour moi, surtout que je suis à peine plus âgé que toi. »

Je sens le sang afflué à mon visage.

- « C'est gentil. Oui si tu préfères.»

- « Tu es encore à l'université n'est-ce pas? »

- « Oui. »

- « Je me souviens de ma période à la Seattle University. C'était fantastique. Tu étudies quoi ? » Demande-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro.

C'est quoi ces questions, merde ?! Je veux juste avoir la paix. Est-ce trop demandé ?

_Arretes Bella, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un canon tel que lui engage la conversation avec toi._

- « Moi j'suis à U-Dub. Dans la communication. »

Il me jette inexorablement un autre sourire en coin. Plus mystérieux cette fois-ci.

- « Je t'ennuis avec mes questions ? » demande-t-il.

Je soupire.

- « Pas vraiment. J'mennuis toute seule parfois. » J'ai un rire sarcastique. « Mais je crois bien que j'ai passé la pire journée de toute ma vie..." Je m'arrete, me demandant si me confier à un parfait inconnu est la meilleure chose à faire, mais je continue contre toute attente. " Ce matin mon copain m'a largué et des amis à moi m'ont proposé de les accompagner en boîte pour me remonter le moral, sauf que je déteste ce genre d'endroit, plus particulièrement quand les gens sont bourrés – et je t'interdis de dire que je suis moi-même soule ! C'est juste qu'on a dû faire un stupide pari avec la table voisine. »

- « Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Quel genre de pari ? » dit-il en souriant.

- « Le genre de pari avec quinze verres de vodka sur la table. »

- « Ô je vois. Et alors ? Tu as fini torchée ?»

- « Je sens le vomis à plein nez. Mais j'ai au moins le mérite d'avoir battu la Barbie siliconée qui m'affrontait. Tu as ta réponse ? »

- « Oui. Et malgré que tu sentes mauvais tu restes irrésistible. » Il a chuchoté la fin de sa phrase et je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Rien. Tu as parlé de ton ex qui vient de te larguer … tu veux en parler ? » Propose-t-il.

- « Et bien mis à part que c'est le plus gros con que la Terre n'est jamais portée… »

- « Laisse-moi deviner il t'as largué pour une autre ?» Une expression indéchiffrable traverse son visage.

- « Non … enfin disons que j'ai tout fais pour qu'ils finissent ensemble, j'ai quasiment foutu Jake dans le pieu de Leah. Tu vois, il disait que je ne lui accordais pas assez de temps, que je voyais un mec dans son dos et j'en passe. Que du baratin d'un mec typiquement jaloux. »

- « Es-tu triste ? » me demande-t-il.

- « Qu'on ne soit plus en couple ? » Je réfléchis « Non pas vraiment. C'était inévitable. J'veux dire, nous sommes tellement opposés par certains aspects que c'était dur d'imaginer que l'on puisse être amoureux. C'était plus une relation fraternelle… et encore j'exagère ! » Déclarai-je sarcastique.

- « J'en déduis que c'est une bonne chose ! »

- « Oui s'en est une ! » je lui souris. « Cela fait de moi la nouvelle célibataire de la bande… Tu sais que tu es vraiment beau ? »

Il rigola.

- « Est-ce l'alcool qui parle ? »

- « Arrête de poser tout un tas de questions. Et puis pour ta gouverne, j'en suis déjà au stade avancé du dégrisement. C'est juste que tu es vraiment sexy … » je me mordille la lèvre.

Il garde le silence quelques instants, concentré sur la route.

-« Dis moi il faut tourner à droite ou à gauche ? » dit-il en regardant la route.

Hein ?! Il est censé connaitre la ville par cœur ! Je me suis penchée sur par-dessus les sièges et j'ai regardé les panneaux.

- « Droite. »

- « Merci. »

- « T'es nouveau dans la profession ? »

- « Non cela fait trois ans que je bosse à la tête de l'entreprise… » Il se coupa subitement dans sa phrase.

- « Ah bon ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que pour un chef, tu connais bien mal la ville. »

- « … Ouais, il faut croire. » Puis reprenant le fil de la conversation, il me lance : « Sans me vanter la plupart des femmes trouvent que je ressemble à James Dean. C'est ça qui fait tout mon seax-appel » Je lui fous une tape sur l'épaule. « Quoi ?! C'est vrai toutes les femmes le disent ! » Il me fait son sourire en coin – je commence à m'y habituer.

- « Essaies-tu de me dire qu'il y a une liste d'attente avant de pouvoir te baiser ? »

Il parait légèrement surpris mais me fait un franc sourire.

- « Je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça, mais sache que si tu es partante, je peux te prendre là, tout de suite, à l'arrière de la bagnole. Tu n'auras pas besoin de liste d'attente pour arriver au Nirvana.» Il s'humidifie la lèvre avec sa langue… hum.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- « C'est une proposition ? » je demande.

- « En bonne et due forme ma belle ! »

Du calme Bella...

Mon téléphone vibre soudain. Je m'étonne : il est plus de 1h du matin et si quelqu'un prend la peine de m'appeler à cette heure-ci, c'est que se doit être important … ou bien c'est tout simplement ma mère qui à oublié de me dire qu'elle ne retrouve plus son ticket pour une exposition d'art, et qu'elle me demande de l'aide pour le lui retrouver ( bien qu'elle vive à plus de 1000 kms) . C'est forcément un des deux de toute façon.

Je m'arrache à sa contemplation et décroche mon Smartphone.

- « Oui allô ? »

- « Mademoiselle Swan ?! »

Je reconnais la voie de la standardiste de tout à l'heure. Je m'apprête à lui dire que le taxi est bien arrivé quand elle m'interrompt :

- « Je viens tout juste de recevoir un appel de votre chauffeur ! Il est à l'adresse que vous nous avez indiquée mais selon lui, il n'y a personne. »

- « Le chauffeur ? Pardon mais ce doit être une erreur je suis actuellement avec lui, en route pour mon domicile… »

Mon interlocutrice garde le silence pendant un long moment.

- « Vous êtes toujours là ? » finis-je par demander.

- « Ecoutez mademoiselle… Je crains qu'il n'y ait un terrible malentendu; la voiture que vous avez commandée vous attend en ce moment même devant le club Rocksport. J'en suis certaine, et si actuellement vous vous trouvez dans un autre véhicule, alors celui-ci n'est pas indiqué dans le registre. »

- « Vous pouvez être plus claire ? » dis-je, totalement perdue.

- « Vous êtes dans une voiture qui ne fait pas partie de notre société. Elle n'est pas un taxi Seattle Cab. »

Je regarde Edward, qui m'observe du coin de l'œil.

- « Vous m'avez dis une Volvo ! Et je suis dans une Volvo, noire qui plus est ! »

La voiture se gara sur le bas côté de la route puis le moteur s'arrêta. L'adonis aux yeux verts se retourna vers moi.

- « Non. Ma voiture est grise. Tu as simplement étais leurrée par le noir. Et mon nom est Edward Cullen; je dirige une multi-nationale, pas une agence de taxis. » Je déglutis difficilement. « Quand à toi jeune imprudente, tu es à ma merci. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis soudain, il m'arracha le téléphone des mains tout en s'approchant de moi, sur la banquette arrière, tel un prédateur.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA PDV**

Je lui souris sensuellement, alors que ses mains sont déjà sur moi. Il s'empare naturellement de mes hanches et sa prise se fait plus forte lorsqu'il me soulève et me place à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- "Si tu savais combien j'ai eu envie de toi dès que je t'ai vu", me susurre-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il est proche, j'inspire son odeur alors que mon nez frôle imperceptiblement sa peau: une fragrance mentholée, mêlée à l'odeur de la cigarette froide et celle plus notable de son eau de Cologne hors de prix. L'odeur embaume l'habitacle et je me demande un instant comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt.

- « Je dois savoir quelque chose d'autre ? » murmurai-je pendant qu'il me suçote le cou.

- « Hum … prépare-toi à te faire baiser tellement fort que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie. »

- « Mmmh… Beaucoup de paroles et si peux d'actes… Je commence à croire que tu es un vrai baratineur. » Blaguai-je à moitié.

Edward releva la tête et me fit son irrésistible sourire en coin.

- « Tu ne diras pas la même chose d'ici vingt minutes. »

Il reprend sa douce torture. Je gémis quand il descend sa langue dans mon décolleté.

Il glisse les bretelles de ma robe le long de mes épaules. Puis il essaye de défaire la fermeture éclair mais celle-ci ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

- Putain de saleté de merde, grommela-t-il.

Avant que je ne me propose pour lui venir en aide, il déchire brusquement le vêtement et fait passer le bout de tissu par-dessus ma tête.

_Jane va me tuer, mais peu importe c'est pour la bonne cause._

Je frissonne ainsi dévêtue mais ne ressens aucune gêne. Au contraire, son regard enflammé me fait prendre confiance en moi et je trouve l'aplomb d'ouvrir un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il se laisse faire et je peux admirer son torse ferme. Il est si beau... Je ne tiens plus et l'embrasse fougueusement tandis que ses mains se baladent sur ma peau.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux, et sans quitter mes lèvres, il plonge à son tour son regard brulant à l'intérieur du mien.

Je sens ses doigts quitter mes hanches et remonter dans mon dos. Il défait habillement mon soutien-gorge et presse ses paumes chaudes contre mes seins.

- Ils sont parfaits, grogna-t-il.

Il titille ensuite la pointe de mon sein du bout de sa langue. Je gémis sous la douce torture qu'il inflige à mon téton gauche et raffermis ma prise dans ses cheveux. D'instinct, mes hanches se frottent contre son érection.

- Enlèves ta culotte, m'intime Edward.

Je lui obéis sans rechigner. Il m'observe longuement avant de m'allonger sur la banquette.

Il parsème mon corps de baisés, puis remonte le long de mes jambes jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Il passe sa main sur mon intimité puis introduit deux doigts dans mon vagin déjà trempé par l'impatience. Mon corps s'arc-boute sous l'intrusion soudaine. Il va et vient sans ménagement, puis insère un troisième doigt. Il continu jusqu'à ce que mes parois se resserrent autour de lui.

Il m'empêche de crier en capturant mes lèvres et en mordant ma lèvre inférieure avant de la relâcher.

Je le vois distraitement porter ses doigts à sa bouche et lécher mes sucs, alors que je me remets doucement. Ca aurait pu être gênant, mais avec lui ça ne l'est pas.

Quand je reprends pied à la réalité, je remarque qu'il déroule un préservatif sur sa verge tendue. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me demander comment il s'est retrouvé à poil, qu'il me soulève et me repositionne sur lui.

Mes jambes sont écartées de chaque côté de son corps et je peux sentir son gland contre mon entrée.

- "C'est ça que tu veux? Dis le moi ma belle..."

Il caresse le bout de sa queue sur mes lèvres, puis titille mon clitoris, et refait le même chemin jusqu'à ce que je lui donne la réponse qu'il attend.

-"Je te veux... En moi" dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Alors d'un habile coup de rein, il me pénètre et je cris sous son intrusion. Mon sexe s'habitue peu à peu à la grosseur de sa bite et il entame une série de coups de reins endiablés.

Je m'agite lentement sous ses assauts. Son rythme régulier s'intensifie à chaque poussée et il resserre un peu plus ses mains autour de mes hanches.

A cet instant je suis comblée, je laisse le plaisir m'envahir et ne pense plus à rien qu'à nos deux corps unis. Ses coups deviennent de plus en plus brusques et ses reins m'accompagne tandis que je me déhanche effrontément sur lui.

Mes seins rebondissent et il s'en empare en les malaxant. C'est si bon, j'ai la sensation qu'il est partout sur moi. Sa queue s'enfonce un peu plus profondément à chaque fois qu'il me pénètre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je sens que nous sommes proches, il le sent aussi d'ailleurs, puisque qu'il passe sa main entre nos deux corps et titille mon clitoris. Je jette la tête en arrière et gémis.

Il bute une dernière fois en moi et j'atteins le paroxysme. Mon corps s'électrifie et mes muscles se crispent. Je cris tandis que je suis prise de longs soubresauts, avant de m'affaler sur mon partenaire, qui se libère en longues poussées dans le préservatif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me relève et Edward sort son sexe de mon antre, laissant un grand vide derrière lui. Il enlève la capote et la jette par la fenêtre sans plus de cérémonie. Je remarque que notre activité à teintée les vitres de buée. **  
**

Pas un mot n'est échangé. J'en profite pour me rhabiller et je tilt en voyant dans quel état est ma tenue.

- « Oh fait chier ; la robe est foutue. Mon amie va m'étriper quand elle va voir ça.» Je lui désigne le petit bout de robe qui à survécu à la soirée; il est froissé, quelques pans sont même déchirés, et on peut distinguer une tâche -que je suspecte être du vomi- près du décolté.

Edward pouffa.

- « Dommage en effet, mais je ne vais pas m'excuser pour avoir fait ça. » Je lui lance un regard réprobateur, mais il n'en tien pas compte. «Tiens, prends ma veste » me rajoute-t-il en me tendant le vêtement.

- « Quel gentleman! »

- « Je viens de te baiser sur la banquette de ma voiture ; ça ne fait pas vraiment de moi un gentleman. »

Il rigole et passe sa main dans sa tignasse. Un court silence s'installe durant lequel ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Puis il soupire et finit par me dire:

- « Je te ramène chez toi ».

J'acquiesce. C'est surement la meilleure chose à faire maintenant, bien qu'honnêtement je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

- « D'accord… D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que nous ne soyons pas encore arrivés ! » Remarquai-je en bouclant ma ceinture, cette fois-ci côté passager.

- « C'est parce que j'ai fais un détour ; il fallait que je trouve une solution pour t'attirer dans les mails du filet. » dit-il tout en reboutonnant sa chemise et en allumant le moteur.

- « Et ça a marché comme tu le désirais ? » demandai-je innocente.

Il sinisa dans la circulation et me chuchota de façon assez audible pour que je l'entende :

- « Au-delà de mes espérances ».

Je l'observai de profil. Son visage était éclairé par la lumière du tableau de bord, et je pensais combien j'avais eu de la chance de couché avec un type pareil. _Moi, la pauvre petite étudiante tout droit sortit d'un bled paumé..._ Au même moment il me jetta un regard profond. Pour toute réponse, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fût tout d'abord réservé, puis il devint de plus en plus fougueux. Nos lèvres se fondent l'une sur l'autre. Je finis par rompre notre lien, au bruit d'une voiture qui klaxonne. Essoufflée, je comprends qu'Edward a faillit faire une embardée sur la voie inverse mais qu'il a évité le pire à temps.

- « Il vaudrait mieux que tu te calmes petite tigresse » m'intime-t-il.

Je rougis et m'enfonce dans mon siège. En jetant un coup d'œil coté conducteur, je remarque son sourire en coin. Il ne m'en veut pas ... Petit à petit je reprends contenance, tandis qu'il file à travers la ville.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là au faite? Je veux dire, devant la boite de nuit?" demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Il fronça les sourcils et me répondit:

- "Je suis passé acheter des cigarettes."

J'acquiesçai. "Et dire que je t'ai pris pour mon chauffeur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer si j'étais tombé sur un malade..."

- " Qui te dis que je n'ai pas pensé à t'enlever?" Je lui fis les gros yeux. "Bon d'accord, peut-être pas. Mais quelqu'un d'autre oui."

- "Voilà pourquoi je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur toi."

- "Que pour ça, vraiment?" me demanda-t-il joueur.

- " Tais-toi et conduis" lui intimai-je gentiment en lui tapant le bras.

Il s'esclaffa mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche et se concentra sur la route. C'est dans un calme apaisant que, bien trop vite à mon goût, nous arrivâmes dans le quartier où j'habitais.

- « C'est cet immeuble » indiquai-je.

Edward arrêta le véhicule en face de la porte d'entrée.

- « Vous voilà arrivée à bon port Mam'zelle'» me dit-il d'une voie bourrue.

Je rigole doucement et lui répond :

- « Merci pour la course. » J'ouvre la portière mais me ravise bien vite « On se reverra ? ».

Au moment même où je prononce ces paroles, son visage se ferme instantanément et Edward évite mon regard :

-« Je ne pense pas. » dit-il durement. « Je pensais que tu avais compris que toi et moi… c'était juste un coup comme ça. » ajouta-t-il.

- «… Il peut y avoir plusieurs « coups».» commençai-je, mais je su à son expression que ma demande était vain.

Il finit enfin par me regarder et, son regard dans le mien, déclara :

- « Tout les deux, on sait très bien que tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Oh je vois… La phrase type du coureur de jupons qui essais de te jeter en douceur après t'avoir baisé.

_... Sur la banquette arrière_, ajouta ma conscience.

- Ok, dis-je rapidement. Il fallait que je sorte de là.

Je me retiens de souffler et sortis de l'habitacle sans un regard dans sa direction. _Quelle conne je fais ! Il veut juste de la baise. Rien de plus. Quelle idiote je fais, j'aurais du me taire, me sermonais-je._

Avant d'oublier, j'enlève sa veste de mes épaules, et la jette sur le siège passager.

Il voulu parler mais je l'arretai:

- « Pas la peine d'en dire d'avantage, au revoir Edward », dis-je amère en claquant la portière, sans demander mon reste.

Dehors, l'air a beau être glacé, mon corps est suffisamment brulant pour que je ne ressente pas la morsure du froid.

Durant les quelques mètres qui me séparent du seuil de l'immeuble, je sens son regard perçant sur moi. J'essaye d'y faire abstraction et me dépêche de sortir les clés. Avec la pénombre et l'alcool, j'ai du mal à les extirper du fond de ma pochette remplie de vomi. C'est dégoutant mais là encore je passe outre. J'essaye de ne pas non plus penser à toutes mes affaires maculées de gerbe et essuie mes clés du revers de ma robe. Quand j'entre enfin et que je referme la porte derrière moi, je remarque que la voiture argentée a déjà disparue au coin de la rue.

Quel connard... Putain mais quelle conne!


	3. Note

Salut tout le monde !

Un nouveau post (oui, c'est presque étonnant puisque c'est le premier depuis quatre mois) qui n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre. Durant ces longs mois de silence, vous avez été nombreux à attendre la suite de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, je viens mettre fin à vos spéculations : c'est avec beaucoup de regrets que je mets un terme à l'aventure DTATLDOSB.

Après avoir publié cinq chapitres, j'ai dû faire face au pire de tous les maux (quelle théâtralisation n'est-ce pas? ^^) pour un auteur, aussi lambda et novice soit-il ; le manque cruel d'inspiration. C'est ce qui, dans mon cas, m'a poussé à délaisser cette histoire. Je préfère m'arrêter ici plutôt que de me forcer à écrire une suite d'une platitude désespérante. A vrai dire, même moi je n'aurai pas eu envie de lire (en tant que lecteur « externe ») ce que je projetais d'écrire (en tant qu'auteur).

D'autant plus qu'entre temps, l'envie d'écrire une nouvelle histoire sur un tout autre sujet m'est venue. Après m'avoir longtemps hantée, j'ai commencé à la rédiger. Ça s'est avéré beaucoup plus simple, beaucoup plus fluide et beaucoup plus prenant que je ne le pensais. Je ne sais pas encore si je la publierai sur fanfiction, mais je reviendrai plus tôt que vous ne le pensez sur le site, que ce soit aussi bien en tant que lecteur qu'en tant qu'auteur.

DTATLDOSB figurera désormais comme un Two-Shot. Je comprends votre déception (j'ai bien dit déception, pas colère) en tant que lecteurs et je m'excuse pour cet arrêt.

Ce n'est certainement pas un adieu,

_RougeCarmin_.


End file.
